


Возмездие

by Nagini_snake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Это все чертов Снейп. - Гарри, замотав руку тряпкой, сел рядом, - Если бы он был лучшим учителем… Эх, - он махнул рукой. - Чтоб ему со своими зельями...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возмездие

_19 апреля 2001 года_

 

\- Ну неужели ты не можешь сделать это за меня? – Гарри уселся на высокий стул рядом с занимаемым котлом столом и потер лоб. – Ты же сама знаешь, что от меня никакого прока, когда дело касается зелий. 

Гермиона перестала судорожно листать страницы толстой тетради и устремила на друга тяжелый взгляд.

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что должен делать все своими руками, чтобы завязать зелье на себя. Но если ты передумал мне помогать, то конечно…

\- Ничего я не передумал, - буркнул Поттер и со вздохом вновь взялся за нарезание стебля горноколосника. - И где ты только откопала эту мерзость?

\- Заказала из Средней Азии. Не отвлекайся, Гарри – у тебя осталось всего десять минут на работу, а дальше уже будет пора мешать.

Гарри только кивнул – а что еще ему оставалось? Назвался груздем, как говорится. 

Когда он соглашался испробовать на себе курсовой проект Гермионы по сложносоставным зельям, он никак не думал, что ему придется самому готовить эту гадкую смесь, которая, по идее, должна вершить возмездие. Ну, это Гермиона так говорила. Она выкопала старый рецепт в какой-то древней книге и больше года потратила на его адаптацию к современным условиям, подбирая замену для некоторых ингредиентов, достать которые в двадцать первом веке возможным уже не представлялось. И когда она, наконец, все подобрала, то выяснилось, что недругов, по-настоящему заслуживающих наказания за какие-то свои поступки, у нее нет. Зато есть у Гарри – девушка отлично знала о конфликте своего друга с одним из преподавателей –профессором Шмидтом, малоприятным типом, который то ли из зависти, то ли просто из любви к искусству, кажется, задался целью добиться отчисления Поттера из университета любой ценой. 

\- Так, хорошо, - Гермиона деловито обошла вокруг котла, принюхалась, кивнула и, подбоченясь, встала чуть поодаль, нервно подергивая коленкой, - у тебя одна минута на все. Сейчас мешаешь четырнадцать раз по часовой стрелке, затем семь против, засыпаешь толченых скарабеев – возьми блюдце прямо сейчас, Гарри – капаешь туда три капли своей крови – игла у меня – и, как только закончишь, сразу же четко называешь имя и выбранную тобой кару для недруга. Только не переборщи, я тебя умоляю – действие заклинания исчезнет только тогда, когда твоя злость на этого человека иссякнет.

Гарри паниковал – он никак не мог понять, как можно вообще ухитриться сделать столько дел за одну минуту, не говоря уже о том, что у него просто нет навыка – он не подходил к котлу с шестого курса Хогвартса. Но он должен справиться, просто обязан! Тем более, что наказание для Шмидта было уже давно и удовольствием продумано.

Звонкий голос Гермионы громко отсчитывал утекающие секунды, а Гарри мешал варево уже против часовой стрелки. Так, сейчас чертовы скарабеи. Где же они? А, вот. Поттер схватил блюдце и наклонил над котлом, но стертые в порошок насекомые не желали сваливаться в бурлящую жидкость, намертво прилипнув к тарелке. Дьявол! 

\- Быстрее же, Гарри! – Гермиона перестала считать секунды и рванула к котлу.

Гарри стал судорожно оглядываться в поисках того, чем можно было бы отскрести скарабеев от фарфора и, наконец, увидел скальпель, которым недавно резал горноколосник, схватил и принялся отскребать порошок.

\- Десять секунд, Гарри! – подруга почти кричала.

\- Да знаю я, знаю! – разозлившись, Поттер ковырнул скальпелем чуть сильнее, и острый ножик, сорвавшись, распорол ему сразу три пальца левой руки. 

Конечно же, кровь хлынула прямо в котел и далеко не в количестве трех капель. Гермиона со вздохом опустилась на пол, не обращая внимания на то, что кругом были рассыпаны и разбросаны остатки ингредиентов. 

\- Это все чертов Снейп. - Гарри, замотав руку тряпкой, сел рядом, - Если бы он был лучшим учителем… Эх, - он махнул рукой. - Чтоб ему со своими зельями... 

Договорить Гарри не успел – влажная ладонь Гермионы прочно зажала ему рот.

\- Тшш!

\- А что? Зелье-то я испортил. Так ведь?

\- Не знаю, - девушка в ужасе посмотрела на друга, - Очень на это надеюсь. Но я не прорабатывала формулу с учетом большего количества крови – в этом просто нет смысла, но теперь я думаю, это может и не изменить действия зелья. Я все сегодня же рассчитаю.

\- Слушай, но я же все равно не договорил проклятье? Как оно может подействовать, если непонятно что я пожелал?

\- Не знаю, Гарри. Но повод злиться на профессора Снейпа у тебя, я полагаю, есть. И, - она замялась, но все-таки продолжила, - он действительно не был очень хорошим учителем, так что, наверное, проклятье частично заслужил. Ну надо же, - Гермиона сжала виски ладонями, - Гарри, иди пока домой, я должна все рассчитать. Рану сумеешь сам залечить?

 

_22 апреля 2001 года_

\- Проклятье! – Северус Снейп в ярости взмахнул палочкой и уничтожил оранжевое содержимое огромного котла, стоящего в центре его лаборатории. 

Эванеско вышло замечательным, так же, впрочем, как и все остальные заклинания, которые не касаются процедур варки зелья. С этими же была какая-то беда. Снейпу казалось, что он все делает правильно, так, как привык делать за всю свою жизнь, но зелья не получались – не только специальные и сложносоставные, но и самые простые из школьной программы, даже из школьной программы за первый курс! 

Вспоминался Лонгботтом, и становилось по-настоящему страшно. Профессор уже протестировал себя на все известные ему проклятья и сглазы, брал кровь на определение компонентов разнообразных зелий – и ничего. По всему выходило, что он абсолютно чист, но факт оставался фактом – Северус Снейп неожиданно стал полнейшей бездарностью в зельеварении. 

 

_23 апреля 2001 года_

 

\- Профессор Снейп, подождите, пожалуйста! Мне нужно с вами поговорить, - в голосе девушки была слышна столь отчаянная мольба, что, несмотря на все свое раздражение, зельевар замедлил шаг, позволяя себя нагнать.

\- Мисс Грейнджер. Чем обязан?

\- Я, - она помялась пару мгновений, а затем выпалила без остановки, - я хотела спросить, не появилось ли у вас каких-нибудь необъяснимых проблем в последнее время?

Снейп остановился, как вкопанный, и повернулся, наконец, к своей собеседнице.

\- О чем вы, мисс Грейнджер? - в мягком, вкрадчивом голосе звучала столь явная угроза, что у Гермионы начали подгибаться колени, и она глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула перед тем, как заговорить, понимая, что должна побороть себя и найти выход из сложившейся ситуации. Она все затеяла – ей и расхлебывать.

\- Честно говоря, я точно не знаю, в чем это может выражаться, сэр, - она нервно заправила прядь волос за ухо и провела сжатой ладонью по губам, собираясь с духом, - но если у вас действительно что-то не так, то это, вероятно, из-за Hostimentum - зелья Возмездия. 

Профессор насмешливо приподнял бровь и скривил губы, очевидно, испытывая некоторое облегчение:

\- Я был более высокого мнения о вашем интеллекте. Hostimentum сегодня приготовить невозможно, потому что…

\- Я знаю, сэр, - Гермионе было неловко его перебивать, но она боялась, что зельевар уйдет, не дослушав, - я экспериментировала для университетского проекта и заменила высушенный млечный сок сильфия шинкованным горноколосником, что в сочетании с толчеными скарабеями…

\- Может дать тот же эффект, - на бледных щеках Снейпа заходили желваки. Он молчал довольно долго, но Гермиона терпеливо ждала продолжения. – Я все понял, мисс Грейнджер, и полагаю, говорить нам дальше не о чем – механизм действия отвара я отлично знаю сам. Просто скажите мне, кто наслал проклятье?

\- Ну, у меня не было возможности испытать его на себе, вот я и стала искать кого-то, у кого есть недруг. Этим недругом не должны были стать вы, это получилось совершенно случайно, потому что…

\- Кто? – ледяной металл в голосе обжигал почти физически.

\- Гарри…

Гермиона даже не думала, что профессор может побледнеть еще сильнее.

\- И что же пожелал мне мистер Поттер?

\- В том-то и дело, сэр. Мы не знаем. Он порезался, вылил в котел больше, крови, чем было нужно, и, думая, что зелье уже испорченно, сказал, что вы… э… не очень хороший учитель, и чтобы вы со своими зельями…

\- Что «я со своими зельями»? – на Снейпа было жалко смотреть.

\- Все, - Гермиона беспомощно развела руками, - дальше я договорить ему не дала. Я догадалась, что в данном составе объем добавленной крови может не иметь значения. А когда проверила и убедилась, что это действительно так, то стала искать вас.

\- Очень вам за это благодарен, - Снейп резко развернулся на каблуках и стремительно пошел по улице, оставив девушку виновато смотреть себе вслед. 

 

_1 мая 2001 года_

 

\- Профессор Снейп. Какой приятный сюрприз, сэр, - Гарри отступил вглубь прихожей, пропуская зельевара в дом.

\- Поттер, только не прикидывайтесь, ради всего святого, что Грейнджер не поставила вас в известность о нашей с ней приватной беседе, - Снейп выглядел помято и даже не пытался скрывать раздражения. – И уж тем более не вижу смысла скрывать вашего злорадства, прикрываясь вежливостью.

Отпираться Гарри не стал – если быть откровенным, он действительно испытывал наряду со смущением некоторое удовлетворение от того, что справедливость наконец восторжествовала. 

\- А вы предпочитаете, чтобы я вам хамил?

\- Сейчас сила на вашей стороне, Поттер, так что не изменяйте себе.

Гарри лишь усмехнулся и пожал плечами – что ж, как бы неудобно ему ни было за случившееся из-за этого дурацкого зелья, Снейп заслужил то, что получил. Убедившись, что профессор следует за ним, Поттер прошел в гостиную и уселся на диван. Снейп садиться не стал, напротив, театрально занял место посереди комнаты и скрестил на груди руки.

\- Сэр, - Гарри слегка улыбнулся, посмотрев на зельевара снизу вверх, как когда-то на школьном уроке, - Гермиона объяснила мне, что проклятье исчезнет только когда я перестану на вас злиться, то есть, если перестану. Так? Другого способа действительно нет?

\- Я провел неделю, изучая всю возможную литературу, Поттер, - это объясняло нездоровый внешний вид Снейпа. Гарри живо представил себе, как тот не ел, не спал в тщетных попытках как-нибудь обойти встречу с самым ненавистным из своих бывших учеников, - и как вы понимаете, если бы был иной способ, то меня бы здесь не было. Итак, каковы ваши требования, Поттер?

\- Вы о чем, профессор? 

Профессор побледнел.

\- Я не намерен полдня играть с вами в словесные игры – у меня масса дел. При каких условиях вы перестанете, по вашим словам, злиться на меня? 

\- Но, я на самом деле, не знаю, сэр. Я не машина, и не запрограммирован на определенные эмоции в определенных ситуациях, - Гарри потер переносицу, давая себе время собраться с мыслями. Больше всего ему хотелось послать сейчас Снейпа куда подальше, но тогда его сгрызла бы совесть, а он все-таки отдавал себе отчет в том, что так или иначе, но все-таки виноват. – Может, для начала чаю попьем?

\- Не стоит. Я завтракал.

Нельзя сказать, что Гарри ожидал какого-то иного ответа, но, тем не менее, к горлу подступило глухое раздражение. В конце концов, кому это надо, вообще?

\- А я выпью, профессор. Можете пойти со мной на кухню, а можете придти в любое другое, более удобное для меня, время – как вам угодно.

Лицо профессора на несколько секунд окаменело, а на скулах вспыхнули алые пятна.

\- Да как ты смеешь, мальчишка? Это ведь ты, – Снейп даже задохнулся от ярости, - именно ты втянул меня в этот абсурд, а теперь позволяешь говорить со мной в таком тоне!

\- Тон лучше сменить вам, сэр, - Гарри сделал упор на последнем слове, приходя в не меньшую ярость, чем та, что захлестнула сейчас его гостя. Для него всегда было загадкой, как это Снейпу удается мгновенно вывести его из себя, не делая, по большому счету, ничего особенного.

Профессор посмотрел на него упор – если бы он мог прожигать взглядом дыры, Гарри уже давно напоминал бы дуршлаг – а затем молча развернулся и вышел.

***

\- Гарри, но ведь он пришел. Ты должен понимать, как ему было непросто.

Гермиона залпом допила кофе, отставила опустевшую чашку и откинулась на спинку стула. Притворяясь, что внимательно разглядывает через большое окно студенческого кафе спешащих мимо прохожих, Гарри избегал смотреть ей в глаза, справедливо полагая, что прочитает в них упрек. Слегка поостыв после встречи со Снейпом, он и сам уже начал раскаиваться в том, что так легко вышел из себя, но так быстро сдаваться все же не собирался.

\- Может, ему и непросто, но он все равно действовал исключительно из личной выгоды. Ты же прекрасно понимаешь, что ему дела нет до того, как я к нему отношусь и отношусь ли как-то вообще. Дело только в том, что из-за всей этой нелепицы он лишился возможности варить свои драгоценные зелья.

\- Пусть так. Но из-за того, как ты себя ведешь, ему, кажется, легче навсегда отказаться от профессии, чем пытаться пойти на контакт. Ты должен ему помочь, Гарри, - она вздохнула, - если бы я могла что-то сделать…

\- Никуда, он не денется. Вернется, как миленький, - буркнул Гарри, усиленно затыкая совесть - рано или поздно.

\- Ты не должен этого ждать, - Гермиона хитро улыбнулась, и Поттер мгновенно понял, что именно к этой мысли она и шла весь разговор.

\- Даже не начинай. Я к Снейпу не пойду.

 

_5 мая 2001 года_

 

\- Добрый вечер, профессор, - наигранно бодро отрапортовал Гарри, стоило только зельевару открыть дверь. Тот заглянул за спину парня, затем озадаченно на него посмотрел. – Эээ… В чем дело?

\- Ищу мисс Грейнджер, потому как полагаю, что именно она вас сюда привела.

\- Это не Гермиона, хотя именно она дала мне ваш адрес, - на улице уже смеркалось, но все равно можно было разглядеть нахмуренные брови Поттера. 

\- А кто же?

\- Совесть.

\- Поражен, что у вас она все-таки есть, - Снейп выглядел усталым, почти истощенным, но выражение лица и звучание глубокого голоса твердости не утратили. – Я вообще-то мог бы выгнать, вас, Поттер.

\- Могли бы. Но это не в ваших интересах, - разговор определенно не клеился, и Гарри не мог избавиться от ощущения, что они с профессором зачитывают театральный диалог, написанный бездарным драматургом. 

\- С правдой спорить бессмысленно, - Снейп вздохнул. – Ну, раз уж настал мой черед исполнять роль радушного хозяина, то позвольте предложить вам чаю.

\- Я, в отличие от вас, не откажусь.

Гарри никогда и не думал, что ему когда-нибудь представится шанс побывать дома у Снейпа, и поэтому, следуя за профессором вглубь дома, он с любопытством осматривался. В глаза бросалось одно – книги. Толстенные фолианты в кожаных переплетах, тонкие брошюрки, старые и новые, словно только из типографии, они лежали на всех мыслимых и немыслимых поверхностях – очевидно, профессор все еще не терял надежды отыскать какой-нибудь способ снять проклятье без привлечения Поттера, но судя по тому, что впустил его сегодня, так и не нашел. 

Профессор провел его в гостиную и кивком указал на группку мебели, состоящую из двух огромных кресел и небольшого журнального столика, ютившегося между ними.

\- Ждите. 

Гарри послушно уселся в одно из кресел, но стоило Снейпу покинуть помещение, тут же подскочил и стал прохаживаться вдоль все тех вездесущих книжных стеллажей, здесь заполненных преимущественно тяжелыми кожаными томами. Его всегда поражала привычка волшебников возраста Снейпа распивать чай в гостиной – он то сам предпочитал делать это на кухне. А зачем себе жизнь усложнять? Чашки таскать туда-сюда, крошки опять же с мебели потом счищать… Хотя в данном случае Поттер не ожидал, что профессор станет угощать его чем-то, кроме чая, причем готов был поставить сто к одному, что он будет черным и горьким, то есть именно таким, какой сам парень не выносил. 

Гарри уже собирался сесть обратно в кресло, как вдруг его внимание привлекли две полки, уставленные чем-то подозрительно ярким. Подойдя, он с изумлением обнаружил на них маггловские книги, в основном обожаемые им самим детективы. Он протянул руку и пробежался кончиками пальцев по корешкам: наряду с известными ему именами, вроде Агаты Кристи и Конан Дойля, здесь встречались и незнакомые – Рональд Нокс, Гилберт Кит Честертон, Джон Бакан. Поттер тут же снял с полки один из романов и открыл наугад где-то посередине. Да, книга тоже было маггловской, безо всяких сомнений.

\- Я, кажется, пригашал вас сесть, Поттер, - Снейп стоял в дверях гостиной с подносом в руках.

\- Э… да, - Гарри смутился и тут же затолкал книгу обратно на место, - я просто увидел у вас эти книги, и удивился, что вы такое читаете.

Профессор приподнял бровь и слегка усмехнулся.

\- Я что, по-вашему, никакими человеческими качествами не обладаю?

\- Да нет, что вы, - парень снова почувствовал себя клиническим идиотом, и от этого и без того присутствовавшее с самого начала желание поджать хвост и сбежать, только усиливалось. – Я просто подумал, что это маггловская литература, и…

\- Ну тогда вы, очевидно, забыли, что я полукровка, - профессор поставил поднос на столик, и тяжело опустился в кресло. - А эти книги – любимое чтение моего покойного отца.

Гарри тоже уселся, взял чашку и пригубил. Чай был сладким и с молоком. А на подносе стояла большая тарелка потрясающих с виду бисквитов.

\- А, то есть, вы сами их не читали?

\- Отчего же? Читал, и с удовольствием. И вы, как я понял, тоже. 

Поттер кивнул и с наслаждением вгрызся в свежайший бисквит.

 

_9 мая 2001 года_

 

Дописывая уже пятое за сегодня извинительное письмо какому-то мистеру Кроткотту, сообщающее о том, что мистер Снейп не сможет вовремя выполнить его заказ на партию антисептического зелья, Гарри чувствовал на себе взгляд профессора. На самом деле, его взгляды в спину он ощущал постоянно с тех пор, как они молчаливо условились по правилам играть в игру «Примирение непримиримых врагов», но сегодня он был каким-то особенно тяжелым. Поворачиваться Гарри не стал, точно зная, что если сделает это, то увидит Снейпа, занимающегося собственными делами, а отнюдь не смотрящего на него. Как он успевает так быстро реагировать на малейшее движение, для парня всегда оставалось загадкой. 

Проводя по совету довольной происходящим Гермионы все свое свободное время в компании профессора, Поттер даже пару раз порадовался, что незадолго до всей этой бредовой истории, порвал с Робертом – иначе тот свел бы его с ума своими стандартными жалобами на то, что «они так редко видятся». Снейп же, в свою очередь, присутствие парня у себя в доме, кажется, просто терпел, без необходимости не заговаривая с ним, и не подходя ближе, чем пару-тройку шагов. Нельзя сказать, что Гарри это сильно огорчало, но такая напряженная обстановка могла бы свести с ума кого угодно, чего уж говорить о всегда бывшем излишне импульсивном Поттере. К тому же, ему все-таки казалось, что профессор, как более заинтересованный в примирении среди них двоих, должен прилагать чуть больше усилий к тому, чтобы это самое примирение все-таки состоялось, он же делал все, чтобы еще более укрепить разделяющую их стену отчуждения, и это раздражало. 

\- Я вам так отвратителен, профессор? – Гарри даже не оторвал взгляда от пергамента, но все-таки почувствовал почти физически, как сгустилось висевшее в комнате напряжение.

Снейп кашлянул, помолчал с секунду и проговорил совершенно бесстрастно:

\- С чего вы это взяли?

\- А что, вы мне дали повод считать иначе? – Гарри поднялся, и повернулся к профессору, который по-прежнему стоял вполоборота к нему, перебирая запасы ингредиентов в стенном шкафу. – Вы даже сейчас на меня не смотрите.

Снейп медленно развернулся, слегка склонил голову набок и прищурился:

\- Смотрю. И не вижу никаких изменений. Что вам от меня нужно, Поттер?

\- Это вам от меня нужно, - Гарри в сердцах стукнул открытой ладонью по спинке стула, от чего тот закачался и чуть не упал, и это тут же заставило парня смутиться. – Простите. Не знаю, мы могли хотя бы поговорить.

\- О чем? Вы не понимаете ничего в том, чем интересуюсь я; я же, в свою очередь, к счастью, не разделяю ваших интересов. 

\- Но обсуждали же мы детективы, например. Было неплохо, - Поттер и сам понимал, что профессор абсолютно прав, и говорить им, по большому счету, действительно не о чем, но все равно отчаянно хватался за соломинку, не в силах больше выносить этот неизвестно кем и кому данный обет молчания. 

\- Поттер, - Снейп тяжело вздохнул, словно в попытке успокоиться, убрал со лба прядь волос и шагнул чуть ближе, - не треплите мне нервы. Да и себе тоже, впрочем. Раз уж мы вынуждены с вами налаживать некое подобие отношений, так давайте сделаем это как можно более безболезненно для нас обоих. 

\- Да вы хоть сами понимаете, о чем говорите? – Гарри начинал злиться, и хотя отдавал себе отчет, что это совершенно ни к чему, ничего поделать не мог. – Как, скажите мне, как можно построить какие-то сносные отношения, не общаясь друг с другом, не разговаривая, даже не бросая лишнего взгляда? Какие тут могут быть отношения, черт побери?

\- Нейтральные, - глаза зельевара сузились, и по всему было видно, что и он прикладывает немало усилий, что бы сдержать рвущееся наружу раздражение. – На другие я и надеяться не смею.

\- Нейтральные? – Гарри инстинктивно отступил к столу, схватившись за его край заведенными за спину руками. - А если я так не умею? У меня нейтральные отношения только с тем, с кем я не знаком. К несчастью, мы с вами знакомы! И к еще большему несчастью, я должен здесь торчать!

\- Так не торчите! - Снейп метнулся к Гарри через весь кабинет, как будто с трудом остановившись в десяти-пятнадцати дюймах от него. - Я вас и сейчас не держу, и уговаривать остаться не намерен. Катитесь к черту, если вам это позволит ваша рудиментарная совесть!

\- А если и впрямь позволит? Что вы-то будете делать?

\- А вот это уже вас не касается, - зельевар схватил Поттера за ворот рубашки и рванул на себя. – Убирайтесь! 

И вдруг время словно остановилось. Словно в замедленной съемке Гарри смотрел, как маленькая белая пуговица отлетает от его рубашки, и звонко стукнув о каменный пол, катится, демонстрируя то одну свою сторону, то другую, и наконец исчезает, слившись с густой тенью под угловым шкафом. А не это ли было ему на самом деле нужно? Не таких ли эмоций он хотел от Снейпа? Не делал всегда все для того, чтобы тот потерял в конце концов свою хваленую выдержку и раскрылся, черт побери. Перед ним одним… Разве так выглядит равнодушие? Разве так сильно колотится сердце в груди равнодушных? И неужели то, что он сам чувствует сейчас - это ярость? 

\- Никуда я не уйду. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не помогу вам разобраться в проблемах, виной которых, пусть и непредумышленно, являюсь я.

Он не знал, совершает ли сейчас одну из самых больших ошибок в своей жизни, или откапывает невероятно ценный клад, просто вытянул шею и коснулся сомкнутыми губами самого уголка рта зельевара, и тут же отодвинулся, насколько позволяло пространство за его спиной и гибкость поясницы. Он ожидал, что Снейп должен отпрянуть сейчас с не меньшей скоростью, но тот, наоборот, застыл, словно каменный истукан, так и не отпуская ворота его рубашки, разве что кулак чуть расслабился. 

\- Что вы сейчас сделали, Поттер? 

Голос профессора скорее шелестел, чем звучал, и Гарри непроизвольно ответил шепотом:

\- Я действительно должен это объяснять? 

\- Меня интересует причина, - Снейп наконец убрал руку, но не отодвинулся.

\- А ваши поступки всегда имеют причину? Сэр, - Мерлин знает, зачем он это добавил – звучало оно довольно нелепо, и Снейп поморщился.

\- В девяноста девяти процентах случаев. 

\- А оставшийся процент? – бессмысленность разговора, кажется, в этот момент никого из них не смущала – каждой порой кожи оба чувствовали, как неуловимо изменилось все вокруг – ритмы дыхания и сердцебиения, запахи и звуки, почти пропавшие, отодвинувшиеся куда-то на границу восприятия, мгновения растягивались в часы, и каждому хотелось одновременно, чтобы это кончилось, и чтобы длилось бесконечно.

\- А оставшийся обычно касается тебя, - и Снейп, сделав какой-то рваный выдох, крепко схватил Гарри за затылок, зарываясь пальцами в спутанные волосы, и притянул к себе, вовлекая в глубокий поцелуй. 

В этом было что-то животное, невероятное, почти истерическое, и казалось, что они оба так долго этого ждали, хотя всего пять минут назад сам Гарри и помышлять не мог о такой развязке их, вроде бы, обычной перепалки. Зубы стукались о зубы, языки сплетались, в голове становилось как-то ватно, пусто и очень похоже на первую стадию опьянения, руки шарили по спинам, а кончики пальцев слегка покалывало, словно через них беспрерывно пропускают электрический ток слабого напряжения, было по-настоящему страшно оторваться друг от друга, дыхания не хватало, но с каждой секундой крепла уверенность, что стоит только сделать лишний вдох и эта сказка рассыплется сотней разноцветных кусочков стекла из детского калейдоскопа. 

Пуговицы на сюртуке Снейпа поддавались с трудом, и Гарри, поняв, что его собственная рубашка уже давно висит только на запястьях, плюнул на все и просто рванул вырез изо всех сил – снова послышался высокий звонкий стук металла о камень, и где-то на краю сознания парень даже пожалел, что не может сейчас посмотреть, как скачут, рассыпаясь во все стороны, по полу блестящие пуговицы. Легкие до самой глубины наполнял вырвавшийся из-под одежды тонкий травяной запах то ли мыла, то ли уже почти выдохшегося одеколона, который возбуждал и успокаивал одновременно, и было абсолютно естественно прижать сейчас Снейпа к себе с такой силой, что вот-вот должны хрустнуть кости, сделать это не только от лавиной нахлынувшей страсти, но и от отчаянного желания не дать ни малейшей возможности отстраниться. 

Впрочем, зельевар отстраняться и не думал – наоборот выгибал шею, подставляя нежную кожу на ней осыпающим его поцелуям, вжимался бедрами в бедра Гарри изо всех сил, чтобы почувствовать его возбуждение и давая возможность почувствовать свое. Адекватность и разумность уже давно проиграли битву захлестнувшему обоих ощущению полного единения, неразрывности, которую теперь хотелось только упрочнять и усиливать, и чей-то первый стон наотмашь ударил по нервам, унося за собой остатки контроля. Гарри расстегнул пряжку на профессорском ремне и рывком выдернул его из брюк, отшвыривая как можно дальше, где-то на краю сознания понимая, что об него можно будет пораниться, если он останется валяться здесь, и самое главное, отдавая себе отчет, что до кровати они все равно бы сейчас не дошли, даже если бы Гарри знал, где эта самая кровать. Освобожденные от оков брюки мешком опали на пол, и Снейп, ловко подцепив одной ногой другую, вывернулся из них вместе домашними туфлями, тут же отшвырнув всю эту кучу куда подальше. 

Собрав в кулак остатки силы воли, Гарри отстранился на несколько секунд, чтобы полюбоваться открывшейся перед ним картиной, и чуть не подавился собственным судорожным вдохом от захлестнувшего необъяснимого чувства умиления: ничего кроме плавок – разумеется, черных – не мешало ему разглядывать мельчайшие детали стройного, даже хрупкого, тела. Его заводило сейчас даже не столько то, что профессор разделся, сколько то, что он сделал это для него. Только для него. Очень светлая кожа, наверное, никогда не видела солнечного света, и все эти просвечивающие венки только подчеркивали каким-то причудливым образом ее врожденную гладкость – парень даже позавидовал на мгновение, но тут же утешился тем, что у него сейчас есть большее – право обладания. Обладание. Он беззвучно проговорил это слово одними губами, чтобы распробовать его восхитительный, для всех и всегда притягательный вкус, и, не мешкая больше, тут же склонился, чтобы подразнить языком сосок, сменяя его на большой палец, потом снова на язык. Снейп зашипел и резко дернулся в его объятиях, даже слишком резко, и Гарри, громко выпустив воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, рывком развернул его, приминая бедрами к краю стола, сам оказываясь за его спиной и плотно прижимаясь уже донельзя возбужденным членом к ощутимому, несмотря собственные брюки и профессорские плавки, углублению между его ягодиц. 

С трудом найдя в себе силы, Гарри еще на пару секунд оторвался от манящей кожи затем, чтобы аккуратно стянуть с профессора белье, вновь тесно прижался к нему, чтобы насладиться еще немного ощущением некоторой власти от того, что, почти полностью одетый, сжимает в руках обнаженное тело Снейпа, и только потом, отстранившись, быстро избавился от трусов и джинсов. Прерываться не хотелось, но было совершенно необходимо.

\- У тебя есть какая-нибудь смазка?

\- К черту, - хрипло выплюнул Снейп, и качнул бедрами назад, навстречу Гарри, отбирая этим движением у него остатки самообладания, и уже через мгновение стало понятно, что он отнюдь не переоценил свои возможности, и был возбужден настолько сильно, что войти в него оказалось гораздо проще, чем казалась Гарри. Снейп издал короткий полувздох-полустон, и парень остановился на мгновение, чтобы дать ему время привыкнуть и самому насладиться сполна этими новыми сенсационными ощущениями, но очень быстро стал двигаться, сначала осторожно, но, почувствовав, как слегка расслабились плечи профессора, все быстрее и глубже, не сдерживая стонов и не думая ни о чем, потому что захлестнувшее удовольствие было просто невыносимым. 

Их тела, двигаясь навстречу друг другу, были подчинены единому и единственно правильному ритму, словно настроенные по метроному и просто бывшие всегда предназначенными для этого, кроме ощущений не осталось больше ничего – ни времени, ни звуков, а пространство сузилось до минимума, оставаясь лишь там, где соприкасалась их плоть. Каждое движение – и пытка, и награда одновременно, каждый вздох – и боль, и облегчение, вновь, еще и еще, минуты, часы – какая уже к черту разница – не разобрать, да кому бы оно было и надо, никакой усталости, никаких размышлений, и снова – лишь подчинение тому ритму, приближающему все ближе и ближе к агонии оргазма, сотрясающей их тела. 

 

_10 мая 2001 года_

 

Яркий луч солнца упал на лицо, заставив Гарри проснуться, как он не пытался отвернуться от него и закрыться одеялом с головой. Одеяло не поддалось. Он открыл глаза, зевнул, повернулся и, увидев, что находится не в своей комнате и уж точно не в своей постели, моментально вспомнил вчерашний день. В голове тут же образовалась невероятная каша, а в висках стучало только одно «блин, блин-блин-блин», и это самое «блин» не было выражением ужаса или раскаяние, скорее изумления и зарождавшегося восторга. 

Снейпа рядом не было, и Гарри позволил себе еще немного понежиться в постели, сладко потянуться и вспомнить вчерашний вечер, плавно перетекший в ночь. Всего этого не могло случиться, просто потому, что не могло никогда, но все было на самом деле. Реальнее не бывает. Гарри тихонько засмеялся – расскажи ему кто, насколько страстный на самом деле «бесчувственный сальноволосый ублюдок», он бы не поверил никогда и, наверное, ржал бы очень долго, а теперь вот проверил на своей шкуре, и должен был признать. Что больше всего на свете ему сейчас хочется повторения. 

Посокрушавшись пару минут, что профессор оказался столь ранней пташкой, Гарри поднялся, замотался в простыню и босиком пошлепал на поиски хозяина дома. Из лаборатории доносился звон пробирок, или еще чего стеклянного, и парень отправился прямиком туда. Тихо открыв дверь и действительно увидев Снейпа, разливающего что-то болотно-зеленое по флаконам, он прошмыгнул внутрь, бесшумно подошел и прижался лбом к его затылку, слегка подув в густые тяжелые волосы – зельевар даже не вздрогнул, лишь спокойно поставил последний флакон на стол и медленно повернулся к не понять откуда взявшемуся раздражителю.

\- Доброе утро, - Гарри расплылся в улыбке, которая, впрочем, тут же погасла, стоило, поморщившись, Снейпу отстраниться. 

\- Не утро, а день, Поттер.

Гарри пока не понял, обиделся он или нет, но обращение по фамилии, совершенно очевидно, его покоробило.

\- Вот мне интересно, станешь ли ты когда-нибудь называть меня по имени? 

\- А мне интересно, почему ты шляешься по моему дому в простыне?

Сердце Гарри пропустило удар, а под ребрами похолодело. 

\- Северус, я… - он запнулся, когда увидел, что Снейп развернулся к столу и стал спокойно и с ювелирной четкостью приклеивать на флаконы ярлычки, - я сейчас оденусь. И уйду.

Снейп кивнул.

\- Да, и спасибо. Ты не можешь представить, как приятно получить обратно свои навыки.

\- Я очень за тебя рад, - пробормотал Гарри, и уже из коридора крикнул. - Не трудись провожать!

Каким же удовольствием для него оказалось от всей души треснуть дверью. Он не помнил, была ли у Снейпа внутри штукатурка, но если была, то точно сейчас осыпалась. 

***

\- У тебя еще осталось зелье? – Гарри практически прокричал это с порога, стоило только Гермионе открыть дверь. 

\- Возмездия? Да, но зачем тебе, Гарри? – недоумение на лице девушки уже через секунду сменилось пониманием. – Профессору Снейпу нужно? Для исследований, да?

Гарри только кивнул, благодарный ей за то, что она все сама за него придумала.

\- Сейчас. Ты не зайдешь? – получив решительный отказ, Гермиона сходила вглубь комнаты и принесла плотно запечатанный пузырек. – Я и сама вожусь с ним, и уже довольно много использовала, но я правда надеюсь, что профессору это удастся лучше, чем мне, поэтому, если понадобится, можешь потом взять еще. А ты, - она помялась, - так и не простил его?

\- Стало еще хуже, - бросил Гарри, уже сбегая вниз по лестнице. 

Выйдя на улицу, он нетерпеливо откупорил емкость, и, не мешкая ни секунды, чтобы не передумать, осушил ее, на этот раз прошептав заранее продуманные имя и кару. Если профессор действительно не поверил в его искренность, то Гарри никак не мог отказать ему в возможности убедиться еще раз. И еще. Столько, сколько потребуется.

_~ конец~_


End file.
